witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Signe d'Aard
: : Le Signe d'Aard ' est un signe magique utilisé par les sorceleurs. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. : ''Ce que l'on appelle le Signe d'Aard, Ciri, c'est une incantation très simple qui fait partie des sortilèges psychokinétiques ; il consiste à propulser de l'énergie dans une direction voulue. L'intensité de la poussée dépend de la capacité de concentration de celui qui jette le sort ainsi que de la force expulsée. Elle peut être impressionnante. Les sorceleurs se sont approprié ce sortilège en tirant profit du fait qu'il n'exige aucune formule magique ; seuls suffisent la concentration et le geste. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont appelé Signe. J'ignore en revanche d'où ils ont tiré ce nom, « Aard », peut être de la langue ancienne. Le term « ard », comme tu le sais, signifie « montagne », « supérieur », « le plus haut ». Si c'est là le raisonnement qu'ils ont suivi, alors cette appellation est trompeuse parce qu'il n'y a pas de sortilège psychokinétique plus simple. Notes * Selon la nouvelle « Le sorceleur » dans la collection Le Dernier Vœu, Geralt se sert du signe d'Aard pendant son combat avec la strige. * Dans la nouvelle « Une question de prix », Geralt se sert du signe d'Aard pour calmer le chaos pendant le festin. * Geralt essaya de blesser le djinn dana la nouvelle « Le dernier vœu » avec le signe d'Aard. 40px|Aard effect Le Signe d’Aard – un sort de télékinésie qui repousse et renverse les adversaires. Le Signe d’Aard est idéal lorsque Geralt est encerclé et peut aussi servir à abattre des barrières et accomplir d’autres tâches physiques diffi ciles. The witcher's skill with the sign is developed through the allocation of talents. Mechanics :* Pour utiliser le signe d'Aard, faites un clic droit sur la cible désirée :* Chaque fois que le signe est utilisé, le taux d'Endurance diminu, s'il tombe trop bas, Geralt ne peut plus se servir du signe :'''Astuce: Les adversaires qui sont renversés ou étourdis sont facile à tuer avec un seul coup. Par après, les Cercles des Éléments d'Aard octroyent à Geralt la Bénédiction de l'Air. Exemples d'obstacles qu'on peut éliminer avec le signe d'Aard : Cercles des Éléments Les Cercles des Éléments d'Aard : :* Cercle des Pierres murmurantes dans le Prologue :* Cercle du Vent vagabond dans les faubourgs :* Cercle de l'Air inanimé dans les égouts :* Cercle de la Tempête hivernale dans les champs :* Cercle du Tonnerre muet dans le cimetière des marais Notes * Dès le début du jeu, ce signe revêt une grand utilité, car il permet de tuer beaucoup d'adversaires d'un seul coup. Par contre, la plupart des Boss (sauf la Bête) sont immunisés aux effets du signe. * Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de ne pas utiliser tous les talents de bronze pour le signe d'Aard. Par après, c'est le choix du joueur. Il n'y a que deux cercles des éléments dans "Le prix de la neutralité" et seulement l'un des deux est pour le signe d'Aard. Le cercle ne porte pas de nom en particulier. :* Cercle des Éléments au sud-ouest du Camp. thumb Le signe d'Aard est une onde télékinésique qui peut projeter, renverser ou assommer un adversaire. Ce signe peut aussi être utilisé pour détruire les obstacles, par exemple des murs en ruines ou des piles de barils. Dans The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt thumb|left|67pxthumb|250px Le signe d'Aard est une onde télékinésique qui peut pousser les adversaires, les objets ou certaines portes. On peut aussi l'utiliser pour casser un murs fragilisé ou pour éteindre les feux. cs:Aard de:Aard en:Aard sign es:Signo de Aard fr:Aard it:Aard pl:Znak Aard Catégorie:Magie